ELLA LO AMA
by adaasgard
Summary: Marcus Mellark sabe escribir, por ello contará su historia...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta grandiosa historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Se los debemos a la genial Suzanne Collins.**

**Espero disfruten este primer capítulo y según su opinión la continuaré.**

**Capítulo 1**

Salí de su casa a toda prisa, no podía soportar seguir viendo cómo se hundía más en la depresión, aunque me doliera tenía que tráelo a su lado. Me dirigí al Quemador, lugar que por lo general evitábamos los chicos de la ciudad, sin embargo me armé de valor porque sabía que allí lo encontraría.

En efecto, llegué justo cuando se disponía a entrar por la parte trasera con las presas sobre los hombros.

-¡Everdeen! -grité mientras él se giraba desconcertado hacia mí, pero fue más su sorpresa cuando mi puño impactó en su quijada, reuní toda mi fuerza en ese golpe así que era lógico que lo tirara con todo y lo que traía encima. Me miró con disgusto limpiándose la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca -Anda, ¿qué esperas? -y ni tardo se lanzó a mi estómago dando comienzo a una pelea que duraría hasta que ambos caímos rendidos en el sucio suelo de la calle.

-Yo tengo más razones para golpearte Mellark -dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, eso me enfureció otra vez y me levanté agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabes lo mucho que está sufriendo ahora? -él se zafó de mi agarre para levantarse dispuesto a irse -ella está recluida en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, apenas come y llora todo el tiempo, la estás matando.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¡Va a casarse contigo! -gritó molesto encarándome, creí que me golpearía, bueno, al menos así lo detuve.

-No pensé que serías de los que se daban por vencidos.

-Es por su bien, tal vez no te has dado cuenta que soy un minero, ¿qué podría darle?

-¡No!, eres egoísta, decides tomar el camino fácil para no lidiar con la culpa de hacerle pasar pobreza, pero te olvidas de algo Everdeen, aquí no se trata de lo que tú o yo podamos sentir, lo único importante es ella y sus sentimientos. -dije con la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras apretaba los puños para darme valor, no recuerdo haber hablado así nunca.

-Mellark yo…

-¡Ella te ama! -a pesar del esfuerzo que hice para hablar normal pude escuchar el temblor en mi voz.

Él permaneció en silencio hasta que decidí levantar la vista, agradecí que no hubiera lástima en su rostro, al contrario parecía mirarme con… ¿admiración?

-Vamos, ayúdame con esto -dijo recogiendo las ardillas del suelo y sonriendo.

-Pero… -me quedé perplejo ante el cambio repentino de la conversación.

-Anda Marcus, no me digas que le tienes miedo a un poco de carbón -dijo dándome un par de ardillas y casi arrastrándome hacia el interior.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya se comerciaba ilegalmente a pesar de la vigilancia de los Agentes de la Paz, pero hace un año cuando ese chico Abernathy resultó vencedor de los juegos, las cosas se relajaron a tal punto que ahora era el principal punto de reunión de los comerciantes furtivos.

Terminó de intercambiar su mercancía rápidamente y salimos hacia los límites de la Veta donde se hallaba su casa, esta era modesta pero para un huérfano como él, suponía un logro digno de admiración. A diferencia de otros chicos que salían muertos o sin ánimos de vivir, él al cumplir la mayoría de edad cruzó las puertas del orfanato con la cabeza en alto y sabiendo sobrevivir por medio de la caza furtiva. Sólo bastó un año en las minas para obtener su valiosa posesión.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que de veras podría ser feliz? -dijo en tono serio mientras yo veía la pradera a través de la ventana.

-Lo es cuando pasas a la botica -dije encogiéndome de hombros -tienes un mes -solté de pronto y me miró desconcertado; -en un mes la casarán conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es apresurado!

-Ella le dijo a sus padres…, ya te imaginarás el escándalo que se armó.

-Pensé que me estaba evitando por eso no me he pasado por ahí.

-Fue cosa de ellos, le han prohibido salir y ahora el único que puede verla soy yo.

Suspiró profundamente mirando hacia la pradera.

-Hablaré con ellos -dijo un momento después con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás loco?, a estas alturas ya han puesto en sobre aviso a Carnahan -nuestro Agente en Jefe -y ese carnicero sólo está esperando un pretexto para matarte a golpes.

-Entonces huiré con ella, ya somos mayores de edad, podemos ir al Edificio de Justicia y casarnos sin que nadie pueda evitarlo.

Lo miré sorprendido por la firme convicción en su voz, sin duda esa era la diferencia entre el chico Everdeen y yo, mientras él llevaba esa especie de fuego en su mirada gris sin dejar que nada le impidiera seguir cantando por todo el distrito, yo me la vivía tragándome las palabras temeroso de cualquier cosa. Comprendía perfectamente porqué ella lo había elegido y sin embargo no podía evitar que eso me deprimiera.

-Lo siento, no debí haber hablado así en tu presencia, ya haces demasiado con venir a decírmelo -susurró apenado, tal vez dándose cuenta de mi expresión.

-Ya me voy -dije arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

-Gracias… -dijo de pronto, yo me detuve unos segundos, luego sin mirar atrás, salí de esa cabaña rumbo a mi casa.

Pasaron tres días en los que me dediqué a hornear sin descanso pues mitigaba un poco el dolor, sabía que ella huiría con él sin dudarlo y entonces la perdería, esa idea me asaltó de pronto, tenía qué despedirme por lo menos. Me apresuré a terminar mis labores en la panadería y corrí hasta su casa, estaba apunto de llegar cuando alcancé a ver a Everdeen que se escabullía por la parte trasera donde yacían los cubos de basura, supuse que treparía por el sauce hasta su ventana.

"A buena hora se me ocurrió venir" pensé antes de darme la vuelta para irme; pero me congelé cuando vi venir a Carnahan y si Everdeen estaba apunto de subirse al sauce seguro lo atraparía, sin pensarlo demasiado corrí hasta Carnahan e hice el amago de tropezarme para caer sobre él, como ya estaba cayendo el sol fue totalmente creíble.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! -mi interlocutor me quitó de un empujón y se levantó bufando sacudiéndose el blanco uniforme.

-Lo…siento… de veras… no lo vi…

-Haber si esto mejora tu vista -entonces sentí de lleno el dolor en la mejilla izquierda, me había golpeado con el mango de su látigo, de rodillas miré al sauce y moví la cabeza en forma negativa, luego una patada en el estómago terminó de tirarme al piso.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -la voz del señor Summers interrumpió la paliza, Carnahan me levantó de un jalón y me llevó hasta él.

-Me encontré al chico Mellark tras una desafortunada caída -dijo con sorna.

-Sí, el jefe Carnahan fue tan amable de recogerme -dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Oh, entonces gracias jefe, vamos Marcus seguro querrás ver a Hannah -de los tres nadie se tragaba ese cuento, pero con Carnahan que más se podía hacer.

Asentí y entré casi arrastrándome por la puerta, dos palizas en menos de una semana, en valiente idiota me había convertido. Al subir las escaleras escuché a Carnahan despedirse, si Everdeen era la mitad de hábil de lo que suponía ya estaría en la habitación de Hannah.

Para mi sorpresa, ella estaba asomada en el umbral esperándome, como pude entré y fue cuando me desplomé, hubiera caído pero Everdeen me sostuvo y me arrastró hasta el pequeño sillón donde había estado Hannah con la mirada perdida.

-¡Dios mío! Ese animal de Carnahan -dijo ella revisando el corte de la mejilla, debía de verse bastante inflamado por el ojo amoratado que Everdeen me había dejado días atrás -ahora vuelvo -luego salió corriendo pidiéndole a su madre el botiquín.

-Gracias, no tenías qué hacerlo -dijo mirándome con expresión seria, yo sólo me encogí de hombros, al hacerlo bufó molesto -No actúes como si tu vida no fuera importante, sabes que después de las chicas Donner tú eres lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo.

-Maysilee -suspiré cansado -desde su muerte Margerite no ha vuelto a ser la misma chica alegre de antes, menos mal que Michael Undersee no ha cambiado de opinión.

-Marcus, ella también se preocupa por ti… admito que no fue hace mucho que dejé de estar celoso de ti -sonrió ante ese comentario.

-¿Celoso de mí! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Tú puedes estar cerca de ella y hablarle cuando quieras, mientras que yo tengo que trabajar duro si quiero verla de pasada -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso cambiará cuando te la lleves -dije molesto, no sé si por la idea en sí o por el tono amistoso con el que me trataba "¿Marcus?" -Además quién te dijo que me llamaras Marcus.

-Es tu nombre ¿no?, y me llamarías por el mío si no fueras tan testarudo.

-Mejor me voy -dije tratando de incorporarme.

-¿Cómo que te vas? -dijo Hannah al entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer…

-Marcus siéntate si no quieres que te drogue -dijo Hannah imperiosa con el ceño fruncido, esa faceta era la que daba un poco de miedo, así que ignorando la risa burlona de Everdeen me senté a que me curara las heridas y revisara que no tuviera costillas rotas.

re...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Espero que les guste esta historia anexa.

**Capítulo 2**

Hannah me dejó salir a condición de esperar a Everdeen para que se encargara de que llegara a casa sano y salvo. Pero ya afuera traté de ahuyentarlo.

-Ya puedes irte, no soy un chiquillo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que a Hannah le preocupa más el hecho de que tengas más ganas de cuidar extraños que a ti mismo.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?, sólo quiero despedirme.

-Se lo pediré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, te avisaré en cuanto tenga un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Aunque parezca sencillo hay muchas cosas qué tomar en cuenta, primero no sé cómo la voy a sacar sin que se den cuanta, segundo: el tiempo que tendremos antes de que puedan detenernos, ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo lejos que está el Edifico de justicia de su casa? Y por último está Carnahan, que últimamente parece más atento a lo que hago.

Me decía mientras caminábamos por las solitarias calles y en su voz pude detectar un poco de desánimo. Yo lo escuchaba, pero al mirar a mi derecha, captó mi atención ver a un chico metiéndose en el corral de gansos de Carnahan, el cual tal vez estaría dormido u "ocupado" con alguna chica de la veta. Everdeen miró en la misma dirección que yo al notar que me detenía.

-¿Ese no es Abernathy? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir mejor.

-Sí, es él, y está amarrando el pico de uno de los gansos -dije sorprendido

-¿Crees que quiera llevárselo? -preguntó Everdeen tan atónito como yo

-Mas bien robarlo.

-Bueno… no es nuestro problema ¿verdad? -dijo con los puños cerrados y la vista fija en la puerta de Carnahan

-No, -negué sin apartar la vista de Abernathy que trataba de salirse del corral con el ganso en brazos -y tal vez no tarde en morir de una borrachera de todos modos.

-Además ya estamos bien apaleados como para… -vimos a Carnahan caminar a su casa desde el otro lado de la vereda.

-¡DEMONIOS! -soltamos antes de ir corriendo hasta donde ese idiota seguía luchando por salir con el ganso y su propio estado de embriaguez.

Al acercarnos Everdeen lo sujeto desde atrás y yo traté de quitarle el ave, pero con el forcejeo se le desató el pico y comenzó a hacer tremendo escándalo. Abernathy se congeló al igual que nosotros, no terminamos de escuchar el alarido furioso de Carnahan cuando ya habíamos echado a correr. A pesar de tropezar bastante el sujeto era rápido, así que sólo lo ayudábamos a mantener el equilibrio, por lo que cuando comenzaron los disparos ya estábamos llegando a los límites de la veta, creí que escapábamos cuando escuché un gruñido a medio camino.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son perros salvajes -dijo Everdeen señalando los tres animales que se acercaban a nosotros con los colmillos afilados, -a la reja, todos a la reja -gritó echando a correr a un punto determinado Abernathy y yo lo seguimos antes de que los perros nos alcazaran.

Llegamos a un punto donde estaba rota y Everdeen salió por la abertura al igual que Abernathy, yo me quedé parado viéndolos a través de la alambrada que se suponía tenía que estar electrificada.

-¡¿Qué esperas idiota?! Esos perros no tardarán en alcanzarnos.

-Es el bosque… -tenía miedo, tal vez para ellos no era la gran cosa pero Abernathy era un vencedor y Everdeen un cazador furtivo, ¿y yo?

-Ella me mataría si no llegas a casa sano y salvo - Everdeen entró para sentarse frente amí.

-¿Qué hacen? -Abernathy nos miraba como si estuviésemos locos, hizo el amago de correr, pero se detuvo.

-Tienes que irte -le dije a Everdeen pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No me moveré hasta que hayas traspasado esa reja.

-¡No tienes opción! Si de milagro no te destripan esos perros, en cuanto llegues al pueblo Carnahan volara tu cabeza de un tiro -Abernathy tenía razón y Everdeen correría la misma suerte si no dominaba mi temor, así que resignado crucé la reja y los tres corrimos siguiendo a Everdeen a través del oscuro bosque hasta llegar a un lago, junto a él había una especie de cabaña, entramos y Everdeen atrancó la puerta.

Al fin nos tiramos al suelo empapados de sudor y tratando de regular la respiración.

-Demonios… hasta se me bajó la borrachera… -dijo Abernathy con tanto pesar que Everdeen empezó a carcajearse como si no estuviéramos atrapados en una cabaña fuera de los límites del distrito 12, luego Abernathy y por último me sorprendí a mi mismo riendo hasta que mi estómago comenzó a doler.

Después de un rato Everdeen encendió una lámpara y miramos las cuatro paredes de hormigón.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Lo encontré en una de mis escapadas del orfanato, por los cimientos parece que había más casa por aquí; pero ésta es la única en haber resistido.

-Con un poco de trabajo quedaría como nueva -Abernathy tocaba las fuertes paredes.

-Lo he pensado pero está a la vista de los aerodeslizadores.

-Si haces crecer más vegetación bien podría pasar desapercibida.

-Requeriría tiempo y trabajo constante.

-Seguro podríamos hacerlo -nos miró Abernathy evaluando nuestras reacciones.

-¿Y desafiar a nuestro magnánimo capitolio? Rió Everdeen sarcástico, pero pude ver ese fuego rebelde en sus ojos otra vez, era el colmo con esos dos.

-¡¿Y qué pasará con ella?! -gruñí y él me miró desconcertado -ya no puedes arriesgar tu vida como si nada porque ya no te pertenece. Desde ahora tendrás qué cuidarte ó ella se vendrá abajo.

-¡ELLA, ELLA!, ¿ya me van a decir de quién se trata? -intercambiamos miradas sin contestar -bien, no me digan, nada más una advertencia: tratándose de "ellas" sólo pueden esperar problemas -dijo Abernathy dando una patada a un montón de hojarasca.

-Sí, como si salvar el pellejo de un borracho ladrón no fuera riesgoso -contesté riéndome.

-Digan lo que digan, pero no faltará quien se pregunte porqué un chico de la veta se pasea con un comerciante.

-Amigo Haymitch, te aseguró que ella lo vale -dijo Everdeen pasándole un brazo en los hombros sonriente.

-Estás loco -Haymitch se zafó del abrazo y se sentó en un mullido sillón tomando otro trago de alcohol mirando a la nada.

-La vida debe continuar ¿no? -dijo Everdeen muy serio, ya que ambos nos imaginábamos el sufrimiento de Haymitch al volver a un hogar vació.

-No cuando te conviertes en vencedor, la vida se congela en un solo momento y es cuando te das cuenta que hubiera sido mejor morir en la arena, porque al fin y al cabo nunca sales de allí.

Ninguno dijo nada, de los 12 a los 18 años vivimos el terror de ser seleccionados y la vida adulta no mejora , pues ese terror lo vives por tus hijos.

Haymitch interrumpió nuestros pensamientos y susurró casi para él mismo -hubo una chica en el capitolio que no era monstruosa, cuando terminó el tour de la victoria y tuve qué asistir a un par de fiestas ella se mostró amable.

-¿Pero a esas chicas las modifican, no? dije recordando la "peculiar" moda del capitolio.

-Si, -tomó otro trago y sonrió -pero ella era muy joven y tan obsesionada por sus estudios que ni pensar en modificarse.

-Aunque supongo que en un futuro tendrá qué hacerlo si quiere subir de estatus en el capitolio -comentó Everdeen mirando fijamente a Haymitch que seguía sonriendo.

-es una lástima porque era rubia y tenía ojos azules muy bonitos…

-dos sonrisas en menos de diez minutos, eso debe ser un récord.

-¡no seas idiota! Sólo dijo que era ingenua, linda tal vez…

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Además sólo la vi un par de veces.

-Lo suficiente como para saber sus obsesiones y lo bastante cerca para fijarte en sus ojos.

-Pero fue sólo una vez… y sólo un beso… después ya no la volví a ver -por primera vez el imperturbable Haymitch Abernathy se mostraba nervioso como un chico cualquiera, era bastante gracioso verlo en esa situación. Definitivamente Everdeen tenía un don para lograr ese tipo de efecto en las personas.

Siento no actualizar de la forma que quisiera pero tengo un trabajo absorbente, además no quedaba a gusto con este capitulo hasta ahora.

Espero les guste aunque sea un poquito.


End file.
